The Haradrim
by LightsCDark
Summary: Harethyn always have had this dream of a 2 year old boy, same dream every day. She leaves her homeland to find her mother and the boy, she finds out more than she was hoping for or wanted to know. Especially when she finds them both and joins a journey that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien work. **

"_Why are you leaving?" She asked her mother. They were both in her room, she hadn't light any candles to light up the room. Her mother and her had always had the same colour on their skin. Light brown because of they are always out in the sun, but before they had lighter colour than their people. She had a close relationship with her mother, better than her father. "I don't want you to leave. Please stay, mother!" She took her mother hands so she stopped packing. Her dark eyes stared into her mother's dark eyes. _

_Her mother touched her chin. "My dear child, I don't want this but I have too. You're so young for your bloodline, you have a long life ahead of you. We might see each other again" her mother said._

"_What do you mean with a long life? Strangely I don't understand why you and father don't ask me about getting a husband" she said. _

"_My dear Harethyn, you will see by time. I will help our people in the north. They're having trouble. The weather is getting worse, their lands are deserted now. Many woman and children lay dead there. And the people that are still alive is starving, you know how well I am with my healing skills." She smiled to her mother, she knows that. "You should be glad you don't live in the northern lands." Her mother finished packing and went outside, she stopped in the door and turned to her daughter. She kissed Harethyn on both side of her chin. "Be safe Harethyn and be strong."_

Harethyn blocked his attacked and swing her sword but he blocked it too. He came close to her and locked her hands. She kicked him in the stomach with her knee and swings her sword one more time making a cut on his arm. He held with his other hand on the bleeding wound. "What was that?" He asked angry. Their father came and looked at the wound. "I thought-"

Their father interrupts him. "A fair fight yes, but your sister took all her opportunity to take you down and now you would've been dead" he said. Harethyn was surprised he backed up for her, he never did that.

"Yes, but this isn't a small wound I gave her!" He yelled. One healing lady came and took care of the wound and their father went over to Harethyn, taking away the black hair lock from her wound checked the little wound on her head.

"I'm fine. I'm not a baby like he is" she whispered to her father.

"Good job Harethyn, good job" he said and left. _What is wrong with him?_ She thought. Her father never said that too her. She looked at her brother and then on her other brother that sat nearby on a rock laughing, but then he looked at her proud. She felt proud for the first time.

"What was that?" Her brother asked her again still angry. "I'm going out tonight, I cannot be wounded!"

"Oh you finally got yourself a nice girl?" Harethyn asked as a joke and her other brother laughed hard.

He took it offensive and were about to run on her but their other and older brother stopped him. "Haerr, don't take it so seriously. You know how she is against us, beside you should be proud of her. Our father is proud of her, so should we" their brother said. Haerr was two years older than Harethyn and Harreth was two years older than him. They all had the same black hair, only Harethyn had long hair down her back. The brothers had darker eye colour, but their sister had a little hint of grey.

"I'm sorry, I know you are going out tonight" Harethyn said. "I was only hoping I could wound you enough before father stepped in so you couldn't go out."

Haerr and Harreth looked at her. "Why are you saying that?" Haerr asked.

Harreth knew why, he is the only one who knows Harethyn so well. "She is afraid you won't come back" he said.

They walked back together and Haerr laid an arm around her. "Don't worry sister, I am always coming back and I will this time too. Beside us Haradrim knows the desert more than Gondorians do, I will be fine."

Harethyn looked out at her brother Haerr, he was going north with his companions. From just outside the throne room she could see over the wall and in the desert that was at their doorstep. A girl called after her twice. "I'll be there in a minute" Harethyn called back. She wanted to see her brother disappear in the desert.

"What are you doing out here?" The maid asked behind her. "Sandstorm is coming now, you have to come inside." Harethyn ignored her till she grabbed Harethyns arm and turned her around. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" she lied. "Just leave me alone." The girl wasn't convinced. "You do know that my brother just went out in the heart of a sandstorm right?" She asked and nodded. The girl's eyes fell on the ground. Harethyn looked at the desert again; she couldn't see her brother in the distance anymore.

Harethyn walked into the throne room. It had been two years since she last saw her mother. She hasn't got any news from her at all. When she came in she saw a man in black standing before his father. The man turned around and barely looked at her before he turned to her father. Harethyn saw he was not from around. Her father nodded to the man and whispered something Harethyn could not hear. The man stood up and left. "Who was that?" Harethyn asked as she approached her father.

"How is training?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I ask again; who was that?" Her father hated her stubbornness. What he knew it did not come from him.

"A man who gave me news about the northern lands" her father said and sat down on the throne.

"Is mother alright?" Harethyn asked, dying to hear more.

"More north than that." Harethyn looked wondering. "North as Mordor. He came from Mordor, one of Sauron's messengers." Harethyn knew immediately why he was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Harethyn had her back against her own Mûmakil. Her beast was lying on the side enjoying the sun. Harethyn tossed rocks in the sand before her. She was angry, pissed actually. Her brother Harreth came before her blocking the sun. "If you keep being out here in the sun you will get sunburn" he said. Harethyn ignored him. "Alright." He sat down next to her. "I understand your feelings; don't think I don't have them too."

"It doesn't look like you have them" she said angry and stood up looking down at him. "It happened to mother too didn't it?" She asked. "No one ever tells me what happened to her, I haven't heard one thing from her. Father doesn't talk about her, you or Haerr doesn't and even I know you two know something I don't! Haerr went up north because they were attacked by Gondorians that is where mother went to help. No one survived!" She said yelling.

Harreth stood up as the Mûmakil did. The Mûmakil took her nose around her, seeking attention. "I know you want to know, but I promised father not to tell. There is a lot you don't know. I want to tell you, you have to trust me on that but I cannot."

"Why can you not?" She asked calming down.

"God please forgive me" he whispered to himself. "Haerr found out something he shouldn't have known. So that is why our father sent him to the north, to the suicide mission." Harethyn couldn't believe it. "I know what he found out and now I am only waiting for father to send me out. When I did overhear what mother and father talked about he was going to send me out, but mother refused. I was fifteen."

"You're saving me from getting killed- Great!" She said tossing the last rock. "I wished we had to ride out for war or the war come here so our father gets killed!"

"Don't say that! He is a great leader" Harreth said serious. "And he is our father."

"One who kills his own sons to keep a secret" Harethyn said and turned to her Mûmakil. The Mûmakil sat down so she could crawl up on her neck. She left her brother there and walked back to the city.

Her city was made of stone from back to Númenor's days. The weather was always hot, it was never cold. Maybe a bit on the nights when the winter is coming more north in Middle-earth. The Mûmakil were hold just left inside the city, there were big stables for them. From when you come into the city, through the big iron doors that was always up except for if attacks would come, there you could see the door to the throne room. It went a long stairs up to the throne room. On each side of the way to the stairs were houses.  
Harethyn ran up the stairs and the guards on each side of the doors to the throne room opened it up for her. She was alone. Every time she was alone in the throne room it felt so cold. So dead. Her father came in and approached her closer. "You should change. Your dead brother is coming soon back home" her father said.

"I don't want to be there" Harethyn said. She didn't dare look at him. She had to admit sometimes she was scared of her father, maybe most the time.

Her father took his hand under her cheek to let her eyes meet his. "Be a good sister to him. You are coming!" He said and turned to leave her.

"'Be a good sister to him'? What in the world father? How about being a good father and not taking your sons and your wife to a suicide mission?" She asked frustrated. Her father turned quickly to her and grabbed her by the neck. "Why haven't mother come home yet?" She asked calm, not daring hissing up her feelings. "Where are you sending them?"

Her father squeezed a bit harder, but then he looked into her eyes. "The Gondorians have crossed our path, I'm only trying to get rid of them and send out the best men. I will squeeze harder so you don't have any breath left if you ever raise your voice at me!" He almost yelled at her and left her there.

Harethyn find her way to the library, she knew he would be there. As she opened the door the old man that had the library came out. He had black long hair and beard and he could barely walk without his stick. "Lady Harethyn, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you change to your brother's funeral?" He asked and looked at her serious.

"I will when I find out what happened to him" she said. The old man looked at her and invited her in. He took forth a map of Middle-earth and then another map of the north lines of their lands. "I know how our lands look like."

The old man smiled to her. "I hope so, My Lady. There is something you don't know about the northern lands. This will be between us two, you know you can trust me. But I suggest you to not tell this to anyone. Not everyone is fully trustfully here." Harethyn nodded. She understood what he meant. "This lines and the old city here" he said and pointed at south of Gondor. "This land belongs to Gondor now. They have massive army of Men there."

"That is part of Near Harad" said Harethyn.

"Yes that is true. My spies saying that Orcs from Mordor is gathering at North, blocking the Gondorians from coming back to Gondor and the desert. The Gondorians can't go through the desert without our help. Every man your father sends out there never comes back."

"The desert is getting bigger, I see it here. The forest is disappearing, all lives of plant is vanishing. We live in one of the biggest city of Harad and we are missing water, shadow and soon food because the animals can't give us that. Now father is killing one of our best men when the enemy can be at our doorstep by seaway."

"Your father is planning to cooperate with Sauron. He can give us water and food. If we help him defeat Gondor." The old man looked at her with a big smile. Harethyn know who Sauron are, the Dark Lord.

"I know Sauron and we both have a common enemy, but cooperate with the Dark Lord. Isn't that a bit risky?" Harethyn asked.

"It is the only way to survive."

"What about my mother? What happened to her? What did she do to deserve to die?"

"She isn't dead as far as I know. She went to Rivendell to see an old friend of both you and your mother." Harethyn stared into nothing. _Rivendell,_ she thought.

"Why?" Harethyn asked.

"I just said why" the old man said.

"Yes, but why?" She asked again. "I mean, why hasn't she come back? It is soon three years!" She stood up and walked over to the window next to them. She looked out and saw her dead brother, Haerr.

"I do not know that. She wanted to take you with her, but your father did not let that happen. Your father holds a secret, a secret he does not want anyone to know. Your mother knew it of course, and it might happen that is why she left." Harethyn sat down with a sigh. "Your mother is not coming back, Harethyn."

"_Look, there they are" Harethyn's mother told her. Harethyn was on her mother's arm looking in front of them. They had made it to the north, visiting her mother's friend. "Maybe you want to say hello to him this time?"_

_Harethyn was only few months old and shake her head. "He takes my toys that I am playing with. I don't like him" she said. Her mother laughed. _

Harreth woke Harethyn up. "Harethyn?" She looked up at him. "It is time." She looked around to see where she was. She had fallen asleep at the library and then she looked at her brother while he sat down over her. "Are you all right?" He asked worried.

It was quiet in the library. "I miss her laugh" she said.

"What?" He asked.

"Our mother's laugh. I dreamed that she laughed, I miss her." Harreth sat down next to her and took her hand. "I want to go find her."

"You're still dreaming about her and the boy?" He asked and she nodded. "Harethyn, she left us" Harreth said. "She is not coming back even you ask and where would you look?" He looked at her to read her face.

"She is in Rivendell, Harreth. I am going to find her and I don't care how long it takes. I need to find her. She didn't leave us, she had to leave because of father." Harreth stared into nothing. "Let me guess… You know why." She stood up to go to her brother's funeral.

"I'll come with you to Rivendell." She turned around when he said it. "When we are out of here, far away from here, I will tell you everything I've been keeping from you."


	3. Chapter 3

Harethyn and Harreth looked at their dead brother. He was lying on a stretcher with flowers around him. He had his sword on him. They were outside the city and all the people was there. Their father stood right next to Haerr, having his hand on his son's chest. He closed his eyes and whispered something Harethyn couldn't hear. "Do you know if father knows anything about our mother?" Harethyn asked without looking at her brother.

"Stop asking, I do not want you get in trouble and I don't know. She left that is all I know, except for what Haerr knew." Harethyn turned to him wanted to know more. "I'll tell you later when we are not so crowded." Harethyn and Harreth walked closer to their brother when their father went back to the crowd of people. Harethyn and Harreth stood on each side of him with fire in their hand.

Harethyn touched his cheek. "I wished I knew you could tell me what you knew. Rest in peace, brother" Harethyn said and lighten him up.

Harethyn and Harreth were summoned to the throne room to meet with their father. He sent few Men away when he saw them. "Ah, there you two are. I have a mission for you two" he said. _Here it comes,_ Harethyn thought. "Harreth I want you to go south and bring a message to the other leaders there for me. I only trust you to do it." Harreth nodded. "And Harethyn you are going north to-"

"Let me go and not Harethyn. I can do it fine by myself. Let Harethyn take the message" Harreth said, interrupt his father. He wanted to protect his sister.

"No!"

"Father! I am not going to let you take Harethyn to North. If still are I am coming with her. Take someone else to bring the message" Harreth said.

"Harreth, it is fine. I'll do it" Harethyn said to her brother.

"No" Harreth said.

"Harreth!"

"No, Harethyn. I am not letting you go there without me. I am coming with her" he said to his father. Their father didn't say anything for some minutes. He was looking at them both and smiled to his son.

He wasn't pleased with what he was going to say. "Very well. You two go together, but I do want both of you back" he lied. Harreth knew his father well and knew he was lying. "Now go and take with you few men."

"You didn't say what we are going to do" Harethyn said.

"Harreth knows" he said.

Harethyn stopped him as they got out. "What is it that he wants us to do? Why is he after me?" She asked her brother. Harreth ignored her and kept walking to their friends they know would be coming. Harethyn followed after. "Harreth! Talk to me" she said.

He turned around a bit annoyed. "Because" he said. She stopped him before he continues walking. "We are going to slay the Gondorians that is there." Harethyn looked down on the ground disappointed. "Don't look like that sister." Harreth walked closer to her. "I will do anything to protect you."

Harethyn stood on the stairs and looked out in the desert, it was something approaching them. A rider. Two hours later the rider came and Harethyn met the rider down the stairs. He was an Elf. Harethyn were shocked seeing an Elf here. He had clothes that protected him from the desert around his head. "I have a letter to Lady Harethyn" the Elf said and she was even more shocked.

"To me?" She asked and he nodded. "From who?" The Elf didn't answer and she took the letter and he rode off. "Not even want to say good-bye?" She went up to her room to read the letter. It was beautiful handwritten, she did hope it maybe was from her mother but she didn't recognize the hand.

_Dear Lady Harethyn._ She read. _After you read this burn it, no one can know about this. I know your mother and I can tell you more about her if you want to come to Rivendell. But it is also another subject why I want you here, matters of a more dangerous thing that belongs to the enemy. Your mother wants you to come to Rivendell, to know about this. If you leave right away you will come here in time. _It was signed by Lord Elrond. Harethyn looked up from the letter and into nothing. "My mother?"

"I will come back, but for now you have to be a good girl" Harethyn said petting her Mûmakil. "Don't get in trouble without me." Harethyn turned when her brother came in. She had her traveller suit on. Leather pants and lether top, she had better clothes for colder weather.

"Are you ready?" Harreth asked and looked at her curious. He always did that to read her face. He knew it was something problem with her.

"You asking me if I am ready for this kind of mission?" She asked smiling. "I am not, but I have to be I guess. Will you tell me?" She asked and grabbed her bow, she had two long knives as swords in her belt, three throwing knives and a bunch of arrows on her back.

"I will, when we are out of here" Harreth said.

"Is this all?" Harethyn asked when they met on they who joining with them. It was seven people of the closest friends they had. They all would risk their lives for each other.

Harreth nodded to her. "Let's move out" he said and they all began walking to the desert.

As they got over the hill towards north they saw already a sandstorm coming. They packed up some clothes that will hide their skin better from the storm. Harethyn looked over to Harreth, who was in front with Fang, their guide through the desert. She wondered when he will tell her everything. She badly wanted to know, more than anything else in the world. But she knew he hated that she asked so many questions. He couldn't stand it.  
By the nightfall the storm was over them.

"Should we not go around this god hated storm?" One of the companions asked through the storm.

"No, we have to cross it" Harreth said. "The storm will not last long." That is what they all thought, but when they were going to camp it took them two hours to set up tents.  
Harethyn went inside her tent; she ended up sharing with her brother as it was impossible setting up another tent. She looked at him as he was taking off his weapons and laid it careful next to his bed on the floor. "What?" He asked her.

"Do you want to find mom?" She asked. "Or do you just want to come with me to protect me?" He sat down on the ground on his bed and looked at her.

"Of course I do" he lied.

"Stop lying!"

"I am not" he said. "Alright, I do care about mother. But what I know she should had taken you with her. You don't deserve to be here, Harethyn. You deserve something better and someone better. She left us, I don't know if it is because of father, but she did and I don't forgive her for leaving you behind." They were silence between each other. "So just go to sleep, it is still long way to Near Harad" he said and lay down on his side, facing the tent wall. "And longer to Rivendell."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hey! They are mine" Harethyn said as a few months little girl. She was sitting next to a two years old boy; he was always taking her toys._

"_He grown so big your son, he will be a great man one day" Harethyns mother said. They were looking at their children._

"_I don't know about that" the other mother said. They were both sitting near a table drinking tea. "His father has gone out. We will keep him secret. If the enemy finds out they will kill him." She was sipping some of the tea nervous._

_Harethyns mother took her hand. "That will not happen; I believe he will be a great man. Come with me." She looked at her. "We can protect you two."_

"_No. I know you are in war and bringing us with you will be worse. I don't think your husband even want us there." Harethyns mother looked down on the ground. "Are you going to tell him?" She asked her._

"_I- I have too. When Harethyn grows older he will find out. He is a smart man." Harethyns mother began cleaning to have something to do. "I have to see by the time how it will be, if it goes wrong I will come back with Harethyn. My husband will kill her if he learns the truth."_

Harethyn woke up, she understood it now. Sort of. She has had that memory for many years now and now it finally began clear what her mother spoke of. Though she doesn't understand what her mother meant. She cannot remember who the boy was, or the mother to that boy. It is too late to find out anyway.

They began packing; they have gotten one horse to carry their packs for them. They left their camping spot as if no one ever was there and began walking north again. They all were quiet on the trip, no one said anything. They couldn't hear anything, not even a bird.  
After five days walking they walked on top of the hill and saw Near Harad. They all jumped down on the ground when they saw Gondorians. They were hiding behind the sand hill only having their heads over. "What now?" Jerhma asked.

"We go around and surprise them" Harreth said as it was obvious. Vrar jumped right up on his feet and were looking down on the sand. "Vrar! Get down!" Harreth ordered. He couldn't speak properly so he pointed down on the ground. Harethyn looked at where he was laying and saw a body under the sand. She looked down under her and took her hand in the sand, there she felt something.

From the abandon village they heard the Gondorians coming closer. "Damn it Vrar" Fang said. He was both old and wise and he swearing was a rare sight. "Archers!" Harethyn, Vrar and two others grabbed an arrow and put it on their bow, aiming at the Gondorians. They all shoot and all hit one. They then took another arrow and killed few of them. Harreth took Vrar with him to the left and Fang took four others to the right. Harethyn stood there with Jerhma. Jerhma began running to the Gondorians who came towards them and Harethyn was ready with her bow to kill every other archers and she did.  
Harethyn were protecting Jerhma from the archers and she had to duck sometimes from arrows. Jerhma stabbed the first Gondorian and cut the head of the next. He came in a little duel with another but killed it by cutting off his sword arm and his head. Fang and another person came to aid him and Harethyn stayed in her position.  
Harethyn ran down the hill towards the abandon village when the others did too. When she came there she saw death Gondorians. She found her brother taking his sword out of a Gondorian chest. She closed her eyes and felt it was wrong. "Everyone all right?" She asked and looked around to find the others. They had killed many Gondorians by the time she got here. "How did you kill them all so soon?"

"We didn't, our people did" Fang said coming from one of the houses. Harethyn then looked around again and saw crows eating from the bodies and then she saw people from Harad. "Your father sent out a small army to kill them, but they never came back as usual." Harethyn sat down on her knees and look at the one she remember from her town. She closed his eyes.

"They will come back" Harethyn said. "The Gondorians." She turned her head to one from her companions. He had darker skin, black hair colour and he had a black crow on his shoulder. He was bringing a message. "Who is that for?" She asked.

"You and your brother's father" he said. "I am bringing a message to your father of what happened here. He has a bigger army ready to take over these lands. They are only few days from here maybe hours." He let the crow fly and it went back to her father. She watched it flying. "Do not worry, Milady. We will take over Gondor."

"Let us wait outside till our army comes, soon my gentlemen's." Fang looked at Harethyn. "And My Lady, we will come home" Fang said and they all were cheering.

Harethyn took Harreth to the side. "I have to leave now. I cannot wait till my father arrives, I don't want to" she said. Harreth nodded and walked back to the group and his sister followed him.

"There will be change in plans" Harreth began and they all listened. "My sister and I are not going back home. We will continue north to one of the Elven cities. I will not tell where." They all were silence.

"Why?" Vrar asked.

"To find our mother." They all were silence again. "You all can go back home now. I will not take you further" Harreth said.

Jerhma stepped forth. "I am going anywhere with you, brother and sister. I will come" he said.

"Us two" the twins said and stepped forward next to Jerhma.

"No" Harethyn said and they all looked at her. "It can be dangerous. We are going through Gondor, Rohan and who knows what will happen on the way. I do not want your bloods on my hands."

"We will still come" the twins said. Harethyn sighed. Everyone stepped forward.

"Then we have to leave now" she said and went into some of the houses to find food. She found something the Gondorians would eat and brought it along. Harethyn looked out in the desert where they came from and could feel the army coming. "We have to go!" She called out and they all ran north again.

"In Isengard their lives a wizard right?" Jerhma asked Haerr and Fang and they both nodded as they walked. "Why doesn't the Dark Lord cooperate with him like us?"

Harethyn stopped. "What do you mean? We are allied with Sauron now? How do you know?" She asked looking strange at Jerhma.

"I understand why your father doesn't tell you anything anymore. If you haven't noticed but we need water and Sauron can give us that if we help him in the war. Your father has already sent letters to the other legions to prepare for war" Jerhma said.

Harethyn ignored him and kept walking, she didn't want to hear it now or at all. Harethyn walked over to her brother and whispered in his ear. "I am not sure if I can trust Fang's brother" she said to him. "He has a crow that he sends message to our father."

"Don't worry, he will not anymore" Harreth whispered back. They all came to top of a hill and they all looked out in the desert. A sandstorm were about to come. They packed up from the bags hoods that will cover their faces. Fang stopped right up and looked into nothing.

"What is wrong?" Harethyn asked him.

Fang looked out in the desert before them. "We have to go around or be stuck in the middle of the night with the storm again" he said.

"That will take us twice as long time" Vrar said with a shaking voice. He couldn't speak properly but he is an excellent archer.

Fang looked at him what made Vrar nervous. "I don't want to die tonight so I go around" he said and continue walking having the horse reins in his hands and the others followed.

The night came after many hours and they could see the sandstorm go through the desert behind them, and in front they saw the ocean. They decided to stop for the night, not too close to the ocean because of the sea monsters and not to close the storm. "Harethyn" Harreth called for her sister. They had already set up tents that had the same colour as the land when he called from afar. Harethyn ran to him. "I cannot keep it as a secret anymore." Harethyn looked at him with a question mark. "We don't have the same father."


	5. Chapter 5

Harethyn and Harreth sat down looking at the ocean when Harreth told her everything. "Our mother comes from the bloodline from Númenor, so we both live long than others. Mother had a friend up in the far North that also came from Númenor." Harethyn had studied most of the ancient history, Harreth didn't had to tell her what Númenor was or what happened to it. But that she had blood from Númenor she never would had guessed, but that did explain a lot. "Mother visited her many years ago and she met on a man she fell in love with. Father and Mother had an arranged marriage, she never loved father. I don't know who your real father is, but I think he is death when protecting someone else."

Harethyn couldn't believe it, but she did. "Is- How far goes our bloodline? I mean with Isildur and Elendil" she asked.

"We're not part of that family. Our ancestors were on the boat with Isildur that led them from Númenor to here." Harreth took a break. "I remember the day mother and father had a fight. The day I was fifteen. Father knew what mother had done, but father loved her. Mother will never let anything happen to you Harethyn that is why you are still alive. You know that the people are loyal to our mother, so he could never send her away or you."

"Mother is in Rivendell. Arrga told me few days before we left the city. To meet a friend, I guess that is the friend she went too at first. I'm having memories of the time I was there. A boy I played with" Harethyn said looking back at memories. She smiled and then her face turned serious. "But it doesn't matter. I am sure father hoping I will die during this trip. I wished I could go alone, because I don't want to lose you. I know you will be safe here in our land and it is dangerous for all of us to go."

Harreth nodded, but she couldn't change his mind. In the next second they heard one of their men scream of pain. Harethyn and Harreth stood up fast and looked over to their camp; there they saw something dragging one of their men out of the tent with his leg. Harethyn never left her weapons so she hold a good grasp of her bow and got ready with an arrow. It was dark, but she could see the figure and she fired. The figured let out a howl and the men ran to it. Harethyn came after and saw Fang cut off the figures head making the blood spill fast out in the sand. Harethyn checked the leg to Vrar, it was bleeding. Harethyn took her off her wood and tied it tight around his leg. "W- Wargs? H- How?" Vrar asked.

"Welcome to the land of the death Vrar" Fang said. They all looked at him. "We have to go, the rest will come soon." Fang turned around and saw the tracks were the Warg came from, he saw more lurking in the storm. "Now!"

They all hurried up packing up the camp and gathering their weapons holding it tight. Harethyn helped Vrar up, he could barely walk. Fang led the way towards the ocean. Harreth was behind them, looking back at the Wargs that came after them. "Run!" He screamed and they all began running. Fang knew about a shore not far from here where it was abandoning boats. They would be safe in the ocean. Vrar couldn't run much on his wounded leg, it was emptying his energy. "Harethyn!" Harreth shouts out as he saw they fell back.

"Vrar, go!" She said letting him go. "Move! Get to the shores; you can see them from here. I'll get rid of the Wargs."

"No, No Harethyn. You will be killed. We can make it" Vrar said. His voice didn't shake when he was afraid, he was afraid losing her.

"GO!" She shrieks at him and he did as she said. Harethyn draw her bow and fired an arrow on one of the Wargs. They were many. She had seen Wargs once before, but not as great number as these. She fired another arrow at the same Warg as it didn't die. It died and she continued on another. She felt the water go into her boots, she had walked backwards as they got closer. The Wargs stopped; they got scared and ran back where they came from. She knew it was something wrong, Wargs usually don't get scared. She turned around and faced on a monster with tentacles. She sweared inside her and moved away from it. The monster tried to grab her but she cut the tentacles with her long knives. She could hear her brother shouts after her, but she didn't dare take her eyes from the monster. From behind she could hear the Wargs howl, she heard the howls come closer. She sweared again. One tentacle came around her foot and made her fall on the ground. She dropped one long knife and it dragged her to the water. She tried to cut it off but couldn't get herself to it. The monster got her in the air and she saw it opened its mouth under her. She closed her eyes for two seconds, gathered her strength and cut off the tentacle. She heard noises from it and she fall down closer to its mouth but it closed. She got herself around and took her long knife under her. She stabbed the knife in its head making it scream. She took one knife out of her belt, stabbing it again and cutting the tentacles with her longer knife.

On the land she saw Fang tried get to her, cutting off the tentacles. One tentacles came from no were and launched itself on Fang making him get tossed meters away towards the Wargs. "NO!" Harethyn screamed and stabbed the monster again. This time through the eye. She looked at Fang again and saw the Wargs hug their teeth in him. "FANG!" She screamed. She saw Fang look at her for the last time. She stood up, pressing the knife deeper in its head making the tentacles drown in the ocean along with the body. She draws her bow again and fired two arrows at each Warg who attacked Fang before she got out in the cold water. Harethyn let the ocean drag her down in the deep before it leg go off her and then she swam fast up to the surface. She was in the bad mood; she took up her other knife and ran to the five Wargs that were still digging their teeth in Fang. One Warg came to her; she swung her knife cutting its jaw and took the other's head. Jerhma came at her side helping her killing the rest. When they were done Harethyn turned to look for her brother and saw him killing the last Warg that were attacking the other six men. She fell down on her knees next to Fang. He couldn't recognize him; the Wargs have been eating from his flesh.

Harreth came down at her side fast. "He shouldn't have come after me, I was doing fine" Harethyn said and stood up. Fang was dead and Harethyn was blaming herself.


End file.
